Crows and Jackals
by HonkingBardOfRage
Summary: Sins are always sweeter when they are committed on the innocent. Especially the sin of Lust. Rated M! NSFW! BoyxBoy, SebatianxO.C. Please... If you don't like it, I would recommend not reading it... A request I did for Riding Pegasus's Pale Penis.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Butler! But I do own my characters Nathaniel Riley and Isaac Whelan-Blackborne! They are mine! Mine I tell you! Mine! XD Sorry lol but yeah as I said I don't own Black Butler.

_This was a request I did for Riding Pegasus's Pale Penis (I hope you like the story! Sorry it took me so long… I was kinda going through some stuff…). So yeah here is their Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry if there are any errors, this is unbetaed. If you find any and could KINDLY point them out I would greatly appreciate it! And constructive criticism is welcome as well. Just… be gentle with me…_

**Crows and Jackals**

"Sebastian, I will be having a guest over. I need you to prepare proper accommodations for them." Ceil said as he read the paper, reaching out a hand towards the plate of tarts that his butler sat on his desk.

Red wine eyes looked down at the boy, slight curiosity showing on his face. "May I ask who our guest will be, My Lord?"

"Isaac Whelan-Blackborne. He has a small company that sells young adult clothing and he and I wish to talk about buying his company. I believe it could be beneficial to the both of us. He is of a wealthy class so I want him to feel very comfortable, to keep him in a good mood." Ceil informed.

Sebastian gave a small nod. "Of course, I'll get on it right away. I'll make him feel like a king if my lord so wishes it."

"Good. He'll be here later this evening."

The butler frowned. Ceil loved to tell him things on such short notice, but he had no choice but to fulfill his masters every whim. What kind of butler would he be if he could not do every task his master wished when his master wished it? So Sebastian left Ceil to his own devices as he went to go clean up and prepare a room for their guest.

He cleaned the whole house, no thanks to the pesky servants that only got in the way. May-rin knocked over a china cabinet and broke most of the fine china that was on display within it. Sebastian had to put all new china in it. Finnian, when Sebastian asked him to take care of the lawn, trim it and the like, decided to take down the fruit trees because they weren't producing any fruit. So obviously they must be faulty. So Sebastian had to fix that mess as well. Then there was Bardroy… He tried to make a roast but only ended up torching half the kitchen. Thus, Sebastian had to make dinner as well.

If Sebastian were human he would have been terribly exhausted, but he wasn't and he had more work to do yet and only…. Sebastian checked his pocket watch and frowned. He only had three more hours until their guest was to arrive. Sebastian still had to prepare the east wing of the manor for their stay. He pinched the bridge of his nose and made his way to the east wing.

So much to do, so little time.

D-

It was almost time for Mr. Blackborne to arrive. So Sebastian waited in the entry hall, checking his pocket watch occasionally. Then, the knocker sounded and Sebastian opened the door, revealing a young man with fiery red hair and a bespectacled face with only one visible grey eye. And behind the young man was a slightly older one that wore a butler outfit and had his long messy hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The man's eyes were downcast, but then he tensed and his eyes quickly looked up at Sebastian. He pursed his full lips before speaking.

"Hello, sir, I am Nathaniel Riley and this is my master, Isaac Whelan-Blackborne… This is Phantomhive Manor, is it not? My master has business with the young Earl." The butler said.

Sebastian gave a smile. "Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. Come in. I will inform my lord that you are here."

The two men walked inside and Sebastian brought them to an arrangement of seats in the entry hall and went to go retrieve Ceil.

Isaac sat in an armchair with Nathaniel standing beside him. The boy lounged in his seat, his cheek resting in his upturned palm, a mischievous smile on his face. "Nathaniel, did you sense that aura? That man has one similar to yours." The boy said with a slight Irish accent.

Nathaniel frowned, his tired eyes trained on the stairs that Sebastian had walked up. "Yes, Master… That man is no human. I assume his master has the same bond as you and I."

Fiddling at the choker at his neck, Isaac gave a sigh. "That poor, unfortunate soul… Your kind are beasts that taint humans with sin, ruining them… how could any human summon your kind and create a contract only to have their souls devoured? I'll never understand…"

Nathaniel's purple eyes were downcast. "Master, let's not forget… you yourself summoned me and formed a contract between the two of us… and you also are partly human as well." He mumbled.

Isaac looked up at Nathaniel, his hair fell away from his face, revealing a lime green eye, a reapers eye. "I know and every day I regret it."

Sebastian walked downstairs, Ceil leading the way. "Welcome, Mr. Blackborne. I see you made it safely." Ceil took in Isaac's lounging form, one leg was thrown over the arm of the chair, "I see you've made yourself comfortable…" the young Earl rose a delicate brow.

Isaac jumped up and fixed his glasses, keeping his reaper eye hidden with his hair. "Ah, please, call me Ike. Now, you wanted to talk business with me?" he asked.

Ceil nodded. "Follow me to my study; let's leave out butlers to mingle with one another." A smile curled the boys' lips. "I'm sure they will find something to talk about."

Isaac looked at Nathaniel and sighed. "I suppose… Don't cause any trouble Nathaniel." He warned.

Said butler gave a low bow, "yes Master…"

Isaac grinned and turned to Ceil. "I hope our butlers get along nicely."

With a nod, Ceil led Isaac to his study. Sebastian and Nathaniel were left alone. Nathaniel turned his violet-eyed gaze toward Sebastian. "So, what shall we do?" he asked, head tilted slightly.

Sebastian examined his fellow butler, the man, even though his facial features looked bored and tired, his posture screamed nervous, tense. "Haven't been around your own kind often, have you? I can tell you're a young demon as well. Interesting."

Nathaniel shifted his feet some but kept up his expression. "No, I haven't been around many demons… The last one I saw was when I was a child and that was many years ago." He said. "You are the first I've seen in a long time. So forgive me is I'm a little tense…"

Sebastian smiled, shaking his head and walking past Nathaniel and toward a hallway. "Follow me to the kitchen. Maybe some baking will calm your nerves."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. "Baking?" Cooking really didn't appeal to him; it wasn't his favorite thing to do. "Why?"

Sebastian motioned for Nathaniel to follow. "Our young masters will require a snack while they discuss. I thought cream filled scones would be a good treat and maybe some raspberry lemon tea."

Nathaniel still looked skeptical but followed Sebastian anyway. He wasn't sure he trusted the crow demon. The man was probably luring him away to somewhere secluded so that he could hurt Nathaniel.

As Sebastian walked he would glance back at the young demon, taking in his aura. The boy was a jackal demon, not a very respected or powerful race. His aura wasn't even that strong but he was still young, time would only make him stronger. Though the young demon was a jackal, he had a rather handsome appearance and seemed to keep up a respectable appearance. Most jackal demons didn't care to look respectable, even when they had a contract. But, even if though he kept himself clean looking, the boy had terribly messy hair.

The other demon locked eyes and frowned. "What?" He bit out, a light blush on his face.

Sebastian chuckled and looked forward. "Just looking. You have an interesting appearance about you." He stopped at a double door and opened it, holding it to allow Nathaniel to walk inside.

"Hm… portraits last longer…" The boy grumped as he walked past Sebastian, who raised an eyebrow and examined the younger males' backside.

"But portraits, no matter how finely done they are… cannot capture everything."

Nathaniel turned a scowl toward Sebastian. "Whatever… Let's just get this over with."

"If you say so." Sebastian gathered all the things they would need to make the scones. "Do you know how to make these?"

Nathaniel felt slightly offended. Of course he knew how to make cream filled scones! What kind of servant would he be if he didn't? Master would want nothing to do with him if he couldn't make a basic treat. "I'm offended you even have to ask, as if my skills as a butler are nowhere near on par with yours." He hissed.

Sebastian started making the scones; he gave a quick glance to Nathaniel. "I only asked if you could make this one thing. I never questioned your skill as a butler. You misinterpret."

Nathaniel deflated and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh… Well… then, yes, I know how to make scones." He said not looking up at the older demon.

A smile splayed across Sebastian's face. "Good, then you can make the filling." He gave the other all the things he would need to make the cream.

Nathaniel started on making the cream. He didn't take his eyes off of his task, not wanting to look at Sebastian, gut he could feel those blood red eyes on him. Watching him.

"You're doing it wrong." Sebastian said.

Nathaniel jumped, not expecting the awkward silence between them to be broken. He jerked his head in Sebastian direction. "Oh, really? Why don't you do it yourself if I'm doing it incorrectly."

With a sigh Sebastian stopped what he was doing with the dough and walked over to Nathaniel. "Move aside; let me show you the proper way to make the filling." He poked Nathaniel's side to get him to move, but instead the boy did something else entirely.

The younger demon gave a small giggle and curled in on himself a little. Sebastian was completely taken aback, he hadn't expected Nathaniel to react the way he had. That wasn't the proper reaction he would expect from a demon at all.

"Are you… ticklish?" Sebastian questioned.

Nathaniel became straight as a bored and blushed a dark, cherry red. "No… of course not! What makes you say that!?" He asked nervously.

Sebastian tilted his dead and poked the other male once again, and again Nathaniel giggled, but slapped Sebastian's hand away, glaring. "No, don't do that." He hissed.

It was confirmed, Nathaniel was indeed ticklish. Demons weren't ticklish. Well at least not many of them. Sebastian had never come across a ticklish demon. He smirked and went back to making his scones, letting Nathaniel lower his guard. The crow demon went to go put his scones to bake. As he came back over to the counter he moved behind Nathaniel. The other demon made no move to acknowledge the fact that the crow was there. Sebastian couldn't help but to think how naïve the boy was. He poked both Nathaniel's sides, causing him to jump and inhale sharply as he fought off a giggle. Sebastian heard the other curse softly so he looked over his shoulder and saw that Nathaniel had spilt all the cream filling all over himself.

Sebastian chuckled. "Hm… you seem to have gotten yourself a little messy." He said.

Nathaniel growled. "Thanks to you… I told you not to do that, and what do you do!? You go ahead and do it anyway! Now my clothes are a mess and there will be no cream for the scones and Master will be upset with me!"

Sebastian smirked and Ran his finger across the creamy mess on Nathaniel's vest, then popped the finger in his mouth. "Don't worry… I can clean you up." He said.

The younger demon blushed and inched away. "Uh… no need for that… I can just go to wash up in the restroom… I mean, my clothes really aren't that bad off…"

Sebastian trapped the boy against the counter with his arms. "But I could clean you so much better." He said, nuzzling against Nathaniel's neck and breathing in his scent. The younger male had the strange scent of lavender and then of course there was the smell of the cream. The boy just smelled so delicious.

Nathaniel swallowed hard. His first encounter with a demon and this is how it goes. He did have to admit that Sebastian was a rather handsome man, but Nathaniel just didn't know what to do in this situation and the older demon made him nervous. He felt Sebastian's tongue lick at his neck. Nathaniel froze.

What was he going to do?

He put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, getting ready to push the slightly taller male away until Sebastian bit his neck, making Nathaniel's knees go weak. Sebastian caught him before he could fall.

"I seem to have found something you like." Sebastian murmured.

Nathaniel straightened; his blush burned impossibly brighter, violet eyes averted to the side. Anywhere but at Sebastian's face. "W-what do you want from me? I can't possibly hold your interest…" He said.

Sebastian tilted his head. "What do you mean? Do you say this because of your demon race? Because you're a jackal demon?"

Nathaniel's small but thick brows knit together and Sebastian couldn't help but to think how adorable the other demon looked with those strangely shaped eyebrows. "Yes… and I'm worthless and you're… this powerful, high class demon…" Nathaniel's eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian, "unless… you're using me for your own entertainment… that would make more sense."

Sebastian frowned; this boy must not have much confidence in himself. Did he not know how beautiful he was? Sebastian wished to claim him. Wished to make sure no one else could have this special creature. Nathaniel may not know it, but he was a rare beauty. A diamond in the rough. Most of his race didn't even have half the beauty Nathaniel did.

"Don't say such things. You are not worthless. You are the most priceless of your kind." Sebastian murmured.

Nathaniel shook his head. "This… this is too sudden anyway… We've only just met." He gently pushed Sebastian away. "I'm sorry… can you show me where the restroom is?"

Sebastian moved away and led the boy to the restroom in the servants' quarter." Here is the restroom. There is also a guest room down the hall where you will stay unless your master wishes you to stay with him." He pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

Nathaniel looked where Sebastian was pointing. "No… I'm sure that room will be fine. Thank you." The jackal demon made his way into the restroom without another word.

Sebastian stayed where he was for a moment, then turned and walked back to the kitchen. He decided to finish the scones on his own. Ceil must be starving for something sweet. Sebastian finished up the scones; he had even made a new batch of cream and filled the scones with it. Once he had the tea made he put everything on a tray and left the kitchen to go to Ceils study.

Sebastian knocked on the door a few times until Ceil gave him permission to enter. He walked inside and set the tea and scones on Ceil's large, oak desk. "I have prepared for you a treat of cream filled scones and raspberry lemon tea. I do hope you both enjoy it." He said as he poured two cups of tea and handed them to both boys.

Isaac seemed to be a little upset. "Where's Nath?" He asked, single eyebrow rose.

Sebastian gave a gentle smile. "He needed to do other things for the moment."

Isaac didn't look convinced but he shrugged in dismissal. "I trust he isn't causing any trouble?" He asked before taking a sip of tea.

"Nathaniel is doing quite fine young master." Sebastian assured.

"Hm, good. Nath can be rather clumsy at times."

Sebastian bowed and then straightened. "I will take my leave now."

And with that Sebastian left. He went back to the kitchen to see if Nathaniel had made his way back there, but, unfortunately he didn't. The only other place the jackal demon could be was the room Sebastian said that he would be staying in. With a sigh, Sebastian decided to wait until his young lord would need him. Nathaniel most likely needed his privacy.

D

It had been almost a little over a week and the Blackborne boy hadn't left. Ceil and him where getting along swimmingly. They would talk about business and then Ceil would take Isaac out into London to show him around, since the older boy lived far from London he had never been. And of course both butlers had accompanied their young masters. Nathaniel's eyes never met Sebastian's the whole time they walked with their masters.

Now, it came to the last night Isaac was to be staying at the Phantomhive manor. Both the young masters had retired for the night after their butlers had put them to bed. They were making their way back to the servants' quarters, coming from separate wings of the manor. Sebastian was checking his pocket watch for the time until someone collided into his side. He was about to scold May-rin, Finnian, or even Bardroy for being so clumsy as to run into him, but stopped , seeing that it was Nathaniel and he was knocked to the floor by the collision. The younger demon began spitting out apology after apology and then he looked up to see Sebastian and blushed, freezing up before apologizing even more.

"No need to apologize, it was but a simple accident. No harm meant." Sebastian gave a smile.

Nathaniel bit his bottom lip when Sebastian held his hand out to help the younger up. Nathaniel took the offered hand and Sebastian pulled him up, brushing the other off.

"Hm… you are a bit clumsy for a demon." Sebastian teased.

"I know, Master likes to remind me every now and then."

"He seems to put you down often. Takes pleasure in hurting you, really."

Nathaniel looked down; he loosened the tie at his neck. "Ah… you caught on to that, hm? Well he doesn't really care for the demon life style, how we consume souls. And it's worse that I'm a lower class demon." He shrugged.

Sebastian frowned. Ceil would put him down every once in a while, but Isaac did it to Nathaniel every chance he got. It was almost sad.

Nathaniel sighed. "Well, I should probably go to my room… It's rather late…"

A thought came to Sebastian he gave a smile. "Let's go to the library. I'm sure that would be of more interest to you than sitting around in your room doing nothing." Sebastian knew Nathaniel wouldn't be sleeping, demons didn't really require such a thing.

Nathaniel seemed to mull the idea over, a conflicted look on his face. He really enjoyed books, but was slightly wary of Sebastian still. But maybe it would be nice to read and have someone's company. "Alright." He said.

With a smile, Sebastian led the way to the library. When they walked inside Nathaniel seemed to be more comfortable, he walked around and pulled out a book. He held it with care a small smile dancing on his lips. The jackal demon opened the book; it gave a satisfying crack that an unread hard back would give when being opened for the first time. Nathaniel went to sit on the couch that was closest to him and began to read the contents of the book, forgetting that Sebastian was even there until the couch dipped beside him.

"Ah, you enjoy fiction?" Sebastian questioned.

Nathaniel gave a nod, his nose still in the book. Sebastian was impressed by how the boy could so quickly become interested in a book. His race weren't really the scholarly kind.

Sebastian took a closer look at the books cover. A smirk curled his lips. "I see that it is also a romance. Do you like fictitious romances?"

A sheepish look crossed Nathaniel's face when he looked up at Sebastian. "Stories of love always caught my interest." He looked at the book longingly. "Love and romance always seemed like something of fiction to me. I mean… I could never have it in my life so the only way for me to get even a little inkling of what it could be like, is to read books." Nathaniel confessed.

Sebastian leaned in closer to Nathaniel without thinking. "I can show you romance." He whispered.

A blush crawled across Nathaniel's alabaster cheeks as a chill ran up his spine. Somehow that statement excited him. "Can you?" He breathed, leaning into Sebastian, book forgotten.

"But of course."

Their lips met.

The kiss was soft at first but gradually became fiercer. Nathaniel grabbed onto Sebastian's shoulders and tilted his head some to deepen the kiss. Sebastian bit Nathaniel's lower lip then probed with his tongue, asking for entrance, the younger granted Sebastian's request, letting the other's tongue explore the wet, warmth of his mouth. Their tongues swirled together in a fight to dominate the kiss.

Sebastian pulled away, victor of the battle. A string of saliva connected the two until it broke. Sebastian looked at Nathaniel, taking in his flushed appearance. The boy's eyes were heavily lidded and lustful, his lips red and kiss swollen. The crow thought he looked beautiful.

The urge to claim the other struck Sebastian hard this time. He wanted this boy. No. Needed him. Suddenly Sebastian's clothes only seemed to be a bother, his pants tighter than moments ago.

Nathaniel lay back on the couch, giving himself to Sebastian. The older found this display of submission to be very enticing. He unbuttoned the jackal's jacket then his vest, pulling them away. He decided to just rip open the dress shirt Nathaniel had on, letting the buttons pop and scatter everywhere, but he left the tie, rather liking the way it made the little jackal look.

Sebastian admired the flawlessness of the others chest and abdomen. He ran his hand down the smooth skin, and then smirked. He latched his lips onto one of the boys pink nipples and swirled his tongue around the bud. A rather delicious, breathy moan found its way past Nathaniel's lips. Sebastian shivered at the neediness of the moan. The crow nipped his way to the other nipple, putting all his attention onto it. Nathaniel began to get restless, his hips rubbed against Sebastian's as he groaned, pleading for more.

Sebastian looked up at the boy. "In due time. Be patient, I want to play with you a little." He putted as he let his fingers play with one of the jackal demon's pert nipples.

Nathaniel gave a shaky huff, but let Sebastian have his way with him. "I've just never done this… So forgive me if I'm impatient…"

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked at Nathaniel in surprise. "You've never had sex before?" he asked in shock.

Demons loved to indulge in sin. Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Pride, Sloth, Wrath, and most of all, Lust. Each of these seven sins were an important part of being a creature of Hell. Did this boy treat himself to any of them? How innocent was this little demon?

Nathaniel blushed and sucked in his bottom lip, shaking his head. "I have to admit… I'm not a very good demon. In all my seventy nine years… I've never really indulged in many of the sins."

This boy was such an innocent! And so young for a demon. Sebastian smirked, eager for the chance to corrupt the younger… but… then again, it was rather cute how innocent Nathaniel was… Sebastian decided he would corrupt the boy very slowly, first starting out with Lust.

Sebastian leaned into Nathaniel's ear. "Do not worry… I will help you to overindulge in Lust. One of my personal favorites of the seven sins."

With that said, Sebastian ground his lower half into Nathaniel's, eliciting a low moan from the other. Sebastian decided he no longer wanted Nathaniel's soot black hair in the low ponytail he always saw it in. Sebastian wanted the waist-long locks to fan out around the younger, the hair to curl around him. So the crow pulled the tie out of Nathaniel's hair and admired the freed, silky tendrils.

The admiration didn't last long because Nathaniel started thrusting against Sebastian; the hardness in the younger's slacks very noticeable. "Sebastian… if you want to show me Lust… please hurry up and stop just looking at me…" Those purple eyes looked straight into red ones, pleading.

"As you wish." Sebastian smirked and grabbed hold of the tie around Nathaniel's neck and yanked at it, pulling the jackal up and brought him into a bruising kiss. Teeth clacked together, tongues clashed. Sebastian held tight to Nathaniel's tie like it was a leash as his other hand found its way to Nathaniel's pants. How could they have kept their clothes on this long?

Sebastian unbuttoned the others pants and pulled them off, leaving Nathaniel in his undergarments. A smirk tore across the crows face as he cupped the bulge in Nathaniel's underwear and squeezed. Nathaniel gave a low moan, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand, biting down on it. Sebastian rubbed at the boy's crotch, trying to get more of a reaction from him. Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut as small moans stuck in his throat. Sebastian decided he wanted to give Nathaniel more stimulation, to see the other go crazy with pleasure.

The older pulled off Nathaniel's undergarments and anything else the other wore, except, of course, the tie. Nathaniel was now completely exposed to Sebastian. The crow could see everything. Nathaniel blushed and quickly closed his legs, embarrassed.

Sebastian wagged a finger at the boy. "Come now, you can't hide from me." He pulled Nathaniel's legs wide open, making the younger gasp in surprise. Sebastian licked his lips slowly as he stared straight into Nathaniel's eyes, and then looked between the jackal's legs, smirking. "I see no reason to be embarrassed… you're certainly well endowed."

Nathaniel's blush intensified, and then a strangled groan ripped past his lips as he felt Sebastian take his cock into his hands and squeeze gently. Then Nathaniel cried out as Sebastian ran his thumb over the tip, then began to pump the younger's length in his fist. Nathaniel let out loud, needy moans, bucking his hips until he came, a stream of white, hot semen spilling onto his stomach and Sebastian's hand. Nathaniel fell back on the couch, panting.

"Hm… already?" Sebastian brought his hand to his lips and licked it clean. "Mmm… I'd have to say… I enjoy the taste of you better than the cream…"

Nathaniel brought his hand back to his mouth as he watched Sebastian clean his hand. The jackal found it strange… then decided Sebastian was strange.

"Don't think we're done now. I still have much to do." Sebastian licked the tip of Nathaniel's length, making the other squirm and gasp. Sebastian's ministrations were bringing Nathaniel back to full arousal. The older kept licking and sucking Nathaniel's length until the boy was a moaning, writhing mess.

"Se-Sebastian… I'm so close…" Nathaniel cried out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Sebastian pulled away, licking his lips and stood. Nathaniel whined and gave Sebastian a weak glare that quickly went away as soon as he saw the other demon begin to strip. Nathaniel watched Sebastian until the very last article of clothing was gone. The jackal shielded his eyes; he had never seen another male naked. Only his master, but he was never… aroused when Nathaniel would dress or bathe him. Sebastian on the other hand was very aroused.

Nathaniel peeked between his fingers at Sebastian; the man was closer now, crouched down to his eye level. "Do not be shy." A smirk curled the demon's lips. "This is going to be the best part." He pulled the other to the floor with him. "The couch does not five us sufficient room for our next activity."

Nathaniel had to admit he was a little scared, but he couldn't, wouldn't, say that to the older male.

Sebastian held two fingers to Nathaniel's face. "Wet them generously." He said with a purr.

Nathaniel's eyes widened, but a spark of curiosity glinted in them. He hesitantly took the fingers into his mouth, looking at Sebastian as he did, a dark blush painting his cheeks. The older sighed as he felt Nathaniel's tongue gliding over his fingers. He pulled them out of Nathaniel's warm mouth.

"That's good enough." He said gruffly, panting lightly.

Nathaniel felt a surge of confidence that he could make Sebastian this way. With the burst of confidence he was given he spread his legs wide. "Be gentle with me, Se-bas-chan." He mumbled shyly.

Sebastian tensed. He looked down at the boy spread out so temptingly underneath him. Sebastian had a feeling of intense possession of the younger. He smirked as he inserted a finger into Nathaniel's entrance. The jackal wore a slightly uncomfortable expression which only intensified with the addition of the second finger.

Once Sebastian felt Nathaniel was sufficiently prepped he removed his fingers and aligned his erection with the boy's entrance. Sebastian's smirk came back as her lowered himself to nuzzle into Nathaniel's neck. Nathaniel blushed and gave a curious expression. When Sebastian gave a single, hard thrust into Nathaniel, he bit down hard on the boy's neck, drawing blood. Nathaniel cried out, throwing his head back as a few tears fell from the corners of his eyes. His back arched, pressing against Sebastian. The older moaned against Nathaniel's bloodied skin, before pulling slowly out of Nathaniel then slamming back into him, moving away from Nathaniel's neck to look at the younger.

The jackal let out another loud cry as Sebastian thrusted roughly into him. One thrust had Nathaniel screaming Sebastian's name and reaching out for him. "S-Sebastian…" he croaked.

A smirk curled the crow's full lips. "Ah, it seems I've found the right spot… I'll have to remember that…"

Nathaniel gave Sebastian as hazy, confused look, then whined when the other pulled out. "Time to put that tie to good use." Sebastian purred into the jackal's ear. He flipped Nathaniel so he was on his hands and knees and gripped at the tie around his neck, keeping him up. Sebastian slammed back into Nathaniel, hitting his prostate dead on. The younger tried to scream in pleasure but the tie was choking the cry back. Sebastian kept abusing the boys prostate, making Nathaniel give out choked screams and moans. The elder demon let go of the tie and Nathaniel dropped down to his chest, crying out hoarsely as Sebastian thrusted into him, saliva ran down the boys chin.

The crow let his hand wander down to the others erection and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping his fist. Sebastian felt himself close to release and by the sounds Nathaniel was making and the way he was writhing underneath Sebastian, the older assumed the boy was close as well.

Nathaniel moaned Sebastian's name loudly as he orgasmed, his body shuddering violently. Sebastian released soon after, giving a low moan of Nathaniel's name. They both collapsed on the floor panting. Sebastian licked at the wound on Nathaniel's neck after pulling out and lying beside his little jackal.

"You're mine." Sebastian stated possessively. "I've marked you and that means no one, human and demon alike can ever touch you as I have or have you as I do."

Nathaniel blushed a dark red, a small smile curling his plump lips. The jackal looked away. "Sebastian… would it… would it be too much to ask if… I could mark you as well?"

Sebastian smirked and pulled Nathaniel to him, guiding the younger's head toward his neck. "Please do, I was hoping you would."

Nathaniel was hesitant but gently licked at Sebastian's neck and nipped at it. Nathaniel sighed softly. Sebastian tasted wonderful, his skin, his sweat. Nathaniel's eyes flashed red at the thought of what the man's blood would taste like. He licked his lips before biting down hard into the flesh of the crow's neck, tasting the man further. Sebastian gave a low moan. The boy's bite was amazing he loved the feel of Nathaniel's teeth sinking into his flesh, gnashing deeper to make the blood flow heavier. Sebastian gripped roughly at Nathaniel's long hair. Nathaniel let a soft growl vibrate through his chest and throat. The younger demon let a soft growl vibrate through his chest and throat. Nathaniel pulled away, his lips stained red and blood trickling down his chin and smeared. The younger man's eyes glowing the same color as the rich red on his lips. Sebastian kissed the other hard on the lips. It was sloppy and fierce, teeth clacking against teeth, tongues swirling about in an aggressive act for dominance, which Sebastian won, of course.

Once the two settled down they quickly cleaned up and ran over to Sebastian's restroom to clean themselves, which almost completely failed when began, once again, to make love in the hot, steaming shower. The water was cold by the time they actually got to cleaning themselves. They made their way to Sebastian's room to retire for the night, the two demons actually giving into the rare pleasure of sleep.

The next morning Isaac and Nathaniel were getting ready to head off. Nathaniel tried not to let his sadness show, trying to keep his composure just as Sebastian was. Isaac and Ceil shared a goodbye, both boys had become friends and they were just a bit down they would be separating. But Isaac tried to be as cheery as he could.

Sebastian and Nathaniel said goodbye, their eyes speaking to each other in ways they couldn't display or voice.

With the goodbyes exchanged Isaac and his butler where in their carriage and on their way back home. The rid was quiet until Isaac spoke up. "Were going to have to find some land here in London… if me and Ceil want to stay close for business." He said.

Nathaniel's head turned in Isaac's direction. "Y-you mean we're… we're going to live close to Phantomhive Manor?" He asked.

A smirk curled Isaac's lips and he crossed his legs, on stiletto booted leg over the other. "Yes. Ceil and I have gotten along wonderfully, we're to the point of friendship." Mischievous dichromatic eyes rested on the jackal demon in front of him. "And it seems you and the Pantonmhive butler have gotten rather… close." The half reaper put emphasis on the last word.

Nathaniel looked down, letting a brief smile cross his features. "Thank you…" he would actually get to see his lover, get to be with him. "Thank you…" he said once again in an awed whisper.

The boy settled back, waving a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah… don't say I don't do you any favors…"He grumbled.


End file.
